


Moving day

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderneutral, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hi! Could I request a Will Graham X Reader where the reader just moved in with him and they are just having a good time. thanks.Do u still accept request? If so, would you mind writing more hannibal/reader &will/reader? I so enjoy what you write for hannibal reader insert fic. I need more of them in my life. Please?





	Moving day

Moving boxes might be the most boring thing you know, even if it’s for something as good as moving in with your long time boyfriend. You love him with all your heart, but moving boxes sucks.

His 6 dogs doesn’t really help the situation, running between both your legs the whole time, excited because of all the moving of stuff. It wasn’t many big things, since you didn’t need to bring things like furniture, but it was still quite a bit of stuff.

When you finally finish, you both dump yourself down on the nearest flat surface, luckily it’s the couch. Although you are sure even the floor would have done the trick too. You sigh and lean your head on Will’s shoulder, trying not to close your eyes for too long as not to fall asleep.

“You are not going to fall asleep on me are you.” You hum, not moving and inch.

“Don’t tempt me.” Will chuckles at that, you feel his shoulder move. You look up and meet his fond eyes and smile.

“What is that for?”

“I just love you, that’s all.”

“Even after moving all my boxes?”

“Even after that.” You smile back at him, leaning up to give him a kiss. He returns it, a hand sneaking into your hair. Breaking apart you rest your forehead together. At that moment your stomach gurgles, hunger making it’s prescence known.

“Someone hungry?” You can hear the teasing smile in his voice.

“Shut up.” You grumble, getting up from the couch to find your phone. Will stays right where he is, content with watching you. With a triumphant ‘Aha!’ you find your phone under his jacket.

“What are you doing?” 

“Ordering pizza from the one place that will come out here.” Will groans, letting his head fall back on the couch. Willson comes and licks his hand to get pets. He gets them.

“I thought you said their pizza was shitty?” 

“It’s passable as food, and I’m to lazy to cook right now, so pizza it is.” You call the place and place your usual order, as usual they say 40 minutes. Hanging up, you make your way over to the newly set up speaker system and plug your phone in. Before you start the song you found, you gesture to Will to get up.

“What do you have in mind know?” 

“We have some time to kill, so I thought we could dance together like on our first date. Like old times you know.” Will snorts, and you start the music. He takes your hand in his, his hand on your hip, yours on his shoulder and start to sway to the music.

“It’s only 3 years ago, it’s not that long ago.”

“Possible ancient by today’s standard, if all the dating shows on tv is anything to go by.” Will grins at your statement.

“I thought you stopped watching those ‘garbage’ shows?” You can feel him trying to make quotation marks without letting go of you anywhere.

“Well, yeah, but they’re weirdly fascinating.”

“Mhm.” The noise from Will is non-committal, since he chooses that moment to drag you closer and and hide his face in your neck. You let him, closing your eyes, just swaying to the music with him.

When the current song ends and the next one starts, he pulls away to give you a look. You grin.

“Hey, I thought we could relive another moment from our dating history while we wait. Remember when you got super drunk at that club and challenged me to a dance battle?” He groans, still holding you like you were dancing to the slow song from earlier.

“Don’t remind me.”

“Well, I am, so.” You let go off him and push him away a little.

“Dance off.” You smile at him, he smiles right back, shaking his head at your antics. And with that, he actually starts dancing.

His dancing is terrible, you can’t help but laugh. He challenges you right back, and you can’t say yours are much better with how much you are both laughing. 

The next 40 minutes go by in no time, dancing with and against each other, dogs trying to join in on the fun as well. Your dancing is only interrupted by the door bell when the delivery guy finally makes it. 

The dogs run to the door, and must greet the guy before you are able to get through them all and pay him. You make sure to tip well as usual before shooing them all back inside. You hold up the pizza in the air triumphantly when you make it back to Will.

“I got our food, let’s eat!” Will chuckles, you set the pizza down on the table, already filled with plates at Will’s doing. You both dig in as soon as you’re seated, too hungry to say anything in between bites. 

When the pace slows down, some pieces even make their way under the table to the dogs, not that neither of you would admit it. Shouldn’t teach the dogs bad habits and all that. 

When you are done, Will gets up to do the dishes. He gives you a kiss on the forehead when he passes you. You lean into his warmth, content and full.

You watch his back from your seat, saying nothing, just watching him washing dishes with the sleeves of his flannel rolled up while talking to the dogs. It really hits you in that moment that you have moved in with a man you love. It hits you so hard, that you just have to say it out loud.

“I love you.” Will gives you a smile over his shoulder.

“Love you too.”


End file.
